Cena getting beat up one shots
by ambrosegirl717
Summary: some one shots i wrote
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was in the middle of the ring he was cornered by the club. He was scared there was no where to run. He heard a theme he had never heard a blonde walked down the ring in all black. She stopped going under the ring pulling out barb wire n glass she headed to Aj. She walked to the Cena looking him the eyes she slapped him in the face she kicked him the head with her boot he fell the ground Gallows and Anderson held him up Ellie put a sheet a glass in the ring they threw him on it. Blood was dripping from his back n forehead. Ellie took a shard of glass digging into his head. They each placed sheets of glass on each of the corners of the ring throwing him into the glass he had glass everywhere he could barely stand up Gallows and Anderson got on side of him

"Get up asshole."

"Leave me alone. I can't get up." Ellie jerked him up fast they were laughing at him.

"We're not playing. You do what we say or trust me we'll do much worst to you."

"You don't want to do this."

"Why it's so fun?" Ellie got out the barbed wire wrapping it on his back he got stuck. He tried to get out of the ring Aj let it him. Ellie took a sheet of glass on the announce table. Gallows and Anderson held him down Ellie got on wall jumping on him. He just lay there bleeding out cold. Before they were done Aj did the Styles Clash on the steel steps. They did the salute laughing while they watched the medics come down with a stretcher they left.


	2. Chapter 2 based on raw 62716

After the beating Cena lay there at their feet not moving the club looked at him.

"He's not moving. Kick him Aj and see if he's breathing." AJ kick Cena hard in the stomach he flinched but they kept on kicking him till started to throw up some of it was blood. Aj jerked him up he could barely stand. Cena looked Aj in the eyes he was hurting

"Please stop I can't take it anymore." By the tone of his voice sounded like he was going to cry.

"We're stop when we're ready. Fucking pussy." He threw up on Carl's shoe that made him angry.

"That's fucking sick. you did it this time." the beating got worse they got chairs use them all at once he started to bleed it went on for at least 10 minutes. The Medics came out putting him on a stretcher he was so out of it that he just lay there. The club did their salute and left not caring. Backstage Renee went to Aj wanted to know why it happened.

"Why did hurt John Cena like that?"

"He got in our way and we took him out. If you looking for us to say sorry well too bad." all the fans looked all worried wondering what just happened and if he was ok. Right before raw was gonna off Eden was the ring holding a mic.

"We just got news that John Cena was hurt very badly and we're not sure when he'll return." on Smackdown the show started off with a update on what happened on raw with Cena

"We found that I'll be a year till he'll return. " The way she talking it seemed like she holding stuff back


	3. Chapter 3 based on battlegroud

In the middle of the match John went to was corner to tag Enzo or Cass he reached for Enzo but he jumped down Cass followed. When John turned around the club was waiting for him Aj knocked him down Gallows and Anderson kick them in the corner of his eye saw Enzo and Cass and to the ring " _Now things will get better_ "Cena thought to himself. He saw Enzo n Cass enter the ring they walked up to the club they were talking and smiling Cass picked up Cena  
"Thanks for helping me." Cass started to laugh at that.  
"I'm not helping you were done." Enzo had a chair he hit Cena in the head with it when he fell to the ground and kept on hitting him. "Did Enzo and Cass just do a heel turn?" Jerry said he was able to get up his back was hurting him. Anderson kicked him hard in the face Cena grab his nose he felt blood dripping down his face AJ turned to Gallows and Anderson he was smiling laughing.  
"Did you just break John Cena's nose?" They were all laughing pointing at him.  
"I heard a popping noise. I don't care. Look he's crying." The ref tried to stop it but Cena wanted to go on. When he took his hand off of his nose you could see all the swelling and the bruising. Cena tried to give gallows the AA but Anderson kicked him. The club and Cena locked eyes.  
"You really think you can take us all on and win. We're all better then you." Cass held him down when the club and Enzo took kicking me in the stomach when it stops he fell to the ground he got sick a couple times some of it hit and Enzo's sneaker that made him mad he got Cass to put the chair out of the ring and Enzo threw him into the chair. He just lay there the club pick him up Aj took him to the steel steps did the Styles Clash he was now bleeding from his forehead. Cass threw some water on him to get him up.  
"Wake up asshole we're not done yet."  
"Please stop this I can't take this anymore."  
 _"I can't take this anymore."_ the club said mocking him  
"Fine we'll stop." Cass got out a ladder and placed it by the announce table and knew he was screwed. Gallows and Anderson held him down Cass jumped off the ladder onto Cena breaking the announce table Cena lay outside bleeding. Enzo and Cass walked away while the club stood over Cena doing the salute. The ref went over to Cena to see if he was okay he wasn't so the Medics came out putting him on the stretcher. He got a concussion two broken ribs and a broken nose.


	4. Chapter 4 (this one has my friend in it)

John Cena was in the ring running his mouth when he heard the club's theme. He saw that blonde again this time he saw a guy he had never seen before. She got in the ring staring him down before she slapped him across the face.  
"So you're part of the club?" they all looked at him with that WTF look and laughed.  
"What are you fucking stupid? Yeah you got a problem with that?"  
"No."  
"Bullshit I can see it in your eyes." Ellie pushed him done when he got John saw the club circling him he had no where to go. The new guy got in his face he had something he made 2 cuts to John's face. John put his hand to his head you could see the blood pouring down his face.  
"Who the hell are you?" He got in the new guy's face he shot Cena a dirty look.  
"Who the fuck you think you are talking to me like that? It's Demetri your worse nightmare." He spit in his face kicking Cena hard in the stomach. They stood over him they took turns kicking it him. Ellie picked him up by the hair Cena couldn't stand.  
"Oh wait you can't stand well too bad. Come on John fight." John went to slap her but she grabbed him by the arm she threw him into to Gallows and Anderson. "Let's have some "fun"." You could see the nervous look on his face. _This isn't going to end well_ he thought to himself. Cena saw the new members go on to them under the mat. He saw glass, barbed wire and other stuff that Ellie put in the ring while Demetri had tables he set up out of the ring that glass on them. Ellie set glass up on each corner of the ring. AJ took him by the hand throwing them it's a glass when AJ was done Cena was bleeding with glass stuck in his back. He tried to fight back but that lasted for a minute. Cena looked around like he wanted someone to save him. Ellie grabbed a mic and grabbed him by the neck  
"no one is coming for you. Give it up you got nobody because nobody likes you. You're a just an annoying nuisance. "Cena looked like he wanted to cry. They looked at him and laughed Ellie passed the mic to Aj.  
"What you want to run back to your locker room and cry. You're nothing but a little pussy."  
"I'm better than you I've been champ 15x how many of you been?"  
"You're just delusional loser living in your dream world."  
"I've been here for 14 years and you're making your debut tonight."  
"I've been all over the world and what have you done? I'll teach you who's better "when Cena was gonna leave the ring Demetri took off his belt and wrapped around his neck he had him hanging outside the ring. Cena was hitting him to let him go so he let him go throwing him into the one of the tables. Ellie got out of the ring picking him up he was out cold. She dug gets head into the glass before taking running barb wire down his back it got stuck. The club got out of the ring standing over him smiling.  
"Who wants to do the final honors?" Ellie lit a match lighting up the table. That's when Demetri powerbombed him on the table. They did the salute before leaving. 


	5. baron beats up cena

It was a couple minutes before the main event of Baron vs Cena Baron was backstage with his girlfriend (I'm played by Alexa Bliss) When Cena walked by cena give Baron a dirty look that when Ellie walked up to him slapping him hard he fell to the ground she kicked him a couple of times. Baron picked him up he threw him hard into the wall. Ellie was laughing she took him by the hand throwing him a bunch of metal pipes so hard you could hear noise his head and back made. Cena just lay there in he looked unconscious but that didn't stop them Ellie and Baron took turns throwing him into the metal pipes. Cena got up he was bleeding a lot from the head he walked around like he was dizzy completely out of it going up to Ellie he looked he was gonna hit her.

"What you gonna do Cena hit me? Go ahead I dare you asshole." Cena slapped her right across her face that just made her angry. Ellie grabbed a chair she kept hitting him with the chair. She hit him hard right in the face you could hear that sound of his bones.

"Where is Daniel or Shane to stop this crazy assault?" JBL said everyone also wanted to know why no one was stopping this.

20 minutes earlier

Baron and Ellie were in his locker room when Aj came in he had evil smile and look to him. The two wondered what he wanted since the SD before they didn't get along.

"What do you want you Styles?"

"I got an idea about Cena"

"Go on."

"I get Cena to meet you backstage one where you and Ellie can beat him senseless."

"Won't Shane and Daniel people to break it up."

"Leave that part to me." Baron and Ellie didn't really trust Styles but decided to so they take out Cena out and teach him a lesson for running his mouth.

In the middle of the big fight Daniel was watching it he was about make a phone call when Aj walked into his office he looked sick.

"Are you ok Aj?"

"No I am not." He got super sick on the floor before passing out that when Daniel picked of Aj rushing to the medic station. He just stayed by his side making sure everything was ok.

Ellie and Baron were still beating up cena by this time Cena couldn't fight back he was bleeding all over ad he was body was swollen. They picked up two metal pipes and hit him a couple of times till Cena fell to the group he was covered in blood. They laughed walking away they saw the medics coming w stretcher. When it over Aj walked out he just said he ate something bad but was feeling great


	6. miz n maryse beat him up

During Miz tv Cena came out with Nikki he started to run his mouth Maryse got in his the two stared each other down she slapped to the ground. He looked up at Nikki to save him but she just stood there. John tired to get up but she kicked him in the stomach.

"Kick him harder baby. you're so amazing." the miz just laughed watching his wife beat up Cena. He got of the ring to get her things she could use on him. Maryse kicked him so hard he threw up some you could see the mark from her heels on her his chest.

"how dare you disrespect my husband?" she said other things in french to him. Maryse picked up a steel pipe hitting in the chest then went for his knee. She did it so hard you hear his knee pop. the miz walked over to Nikki whispering something to her Cena knew it wasn't good. She picked a chair kitting him with it till it was a bent.

"Nattie was right you're just trying to hold me back. I'm not letting you do this to me. I hate you John." When John heard that he looked like he wanted to cry. The two women got on each side of him they took turns kicking and hitting him he was bruised and bloody. He got up he sapped Nikki but she picked him and gave him the rack attack tossing out of the ring. Miz started to pull part the announce table putting put of the steel steps by it

"Baby let's show him who really better." Maryse took off her heels she picked him Cena standing the step she powerbombed him on to the table. She got up wile Cena just lay there. Nikki got on top of him punching him in the face you see the blood falling down his face. Miz and Maryse went in for a long kiss while hands they walked up the ramp just as the medics where coming down to make sure he wasn't badly hurt everyone was in shock.

"I can't believe we just Maryse beat up John Cena and then Nikki betraying him and joining in."


	7. main event(what i want see happen on 81

It was the main on sd live they played cena's them but nothing everyone wondered where he was. John was really scared going against Shinsuke Nakamura he looked like he wanted cry. Kevin saw him he grabbed Cena by the arm dragging to the ring.

"Let me go I can't do this."

"Fucking pussy." Shinsuke Nakamura's theme played when they looked at each other he looked at him with the I'm gonna kill you look.

"You're nothing but a pussy sorry excuse for a wrestler." In Japanese laughing at him he also had evil look on his face. When the bell rang Cena tried to get punch but couldn't. Shinsuke kicked him so hard in the head you would hear the sound. He fell to the ground the ref came up to make sure he was ok but that stop Shinsuke Nakamura he just kicked hard the stomach you could see blood on his lips. Cena got up holding his stomach looking out of it walking around dizzy. He kicked Cena in the mouth hard now was bleeding bad from his mouth. There was tooth in the middle of the ring when he smiled you he was missing teeth. Cena was able to punch Shinsuke in the face he touched his face laughing hard. Cena got on the top rope to jump on him but Shinsuke kicked him in the arm he screamed falling hard in the ring. You see all the all the swelling and bruising on his chest. Cena tried to pick him for the attitude adjustment but Cena was tossed out the ring Shinsuke got on the top rope jumping him he looked out cold he dragged him back in for the pin.

"The winner of the match Shinsuke Nakamura." Baron Corbin walked down the ramp Shinsuke had an evil smirk on his face. He got out the ring going to announce table pulling it apart he took the steel steps putting by the announce table. Baron got Cena out the ring he got on the steeling doing the end of days on him. Cena was out cold not moving. The two smirked at what had happened.

'


	8. cena and jinder

Jinder was in the ring mouth when he heard Cena's theme _what the fuck does he want_ Jinder thought to himself. Cena got in the ring staring him down looking the belt.

"Thanks for keeping my belt warm fro me. We all know truly deserves to be champ."

"You'd make a worst champ then randy did. What you think you can beat me?"

"I'm better than you and stronger. Plus everyone here wants me to be champ." Jinder was trying real hard not to laugh at what he was saying.

"Oh wait you were being serious. Either you're crazy, stupid or both. Try to challenge me first and we'll see who is the best."

"I'm not scared of you or randy." Cena went to fight Hinder but the Singh brothers stepped in the ring toward Cena holding his arm. Jinder started to punch and kick Cena but he couldn't fight back he was helpless. Jinder went to get a chair he brought in the ring hitting Cena over and over again till he feel to the ground. The Singh brothers started to kick him hard that lasted for about 20 minutes. Randy's theme started to play and everyone thought he was here to rescue Cena but he walked into the ring setting him up for a RKO. Randy RKOed a couple of the before making him way towards Jinder and the boys. You could see that Cena was bleeding really bad and was really hurt Jinder walked up to him getting up in his face with a mic.

"You're nothing but sorry excuse of wrestler. You're just a joke and even Randy thinks that, you'll never beat or be champ." The guys just laughed him as the medics came down to help Cena


	9. after everything went down SD live 815

Part one

Cena was walking up the ramp with that stupid smirk on his face like he was proud when Ellie got behind him hitting him with a pipe he fell down. Baron grabbed the MIB briefcase smiling looking back Ellie. Cena was bleeding she grabbed his arm holding him as Baron walked down the ramp. Baron whacked him hard in the face with the briefcase a couple of the time you could see it was dented. Baron kicked him hard in the stomach a couple time then punching him hard. Baron looked Cena in the eye he looked like he wanted to cry.

"You think it's funny to fuck me out my MIB contract well is it funny now asshole?"

"You deserved it you walk around like the asshole you are. Maybe if you didn't mess up my match you'd be champ."

"What is this fucking nursery school? You think you're real funny don't you?" Baron whacked him hard the mouth with the briefcase till Cena grabbed his jaw he had blood coming from his mouth. Cena tried to talk but his mouth and jaw hurt too much. Ellie let go of him so she could have some"fun" Ellie kicked him hard over and over again in the stomach he started to look like was gonna be sick. Cena looking at the ramp like he was hoping someone was gonna come down and save him but nobody came down. Backstage AJ and Shinsuke were laughing at everything that was going down. Ellie and Baron kept beating on him till it looked like Cena had nothing left Baron handed him mic.

"Listen asshole you're gonna fix this. Call out Daniel and tell him everything I tell you say or trust me you'll sorry."

"Ok. Daniel Bryan can you come out we need to talk." Daniel's theme started to play he walked down the ramp standing there holding a mic.

"What is it John?" Baron started to whisper stuff to him in his ear.

"It was all my fault. Please don't punish Baron because I stuck my nose where it didn't belong."

"We can do that. Why are you standing up for Baron?"

"I feel bad that cost his only chance at the briefcase. For the first time I'm thinking bout someone else then just myself."

"Next week after SS he can cast it in." Daniel left the ramp Cena looked scared to be alone with them.

"Good job asshole still doesn't mean we're even." hey each went in for one more punch and kick before leaving him laying on the ramp.

Part two

Backstage in Baron's locker room you could tell he was still super pissed off because of everything that happened.

"You wanna have some fun to take your mind off of what happened?"

"No I just want to beat that selfish asshole for everything that happened." Ellie walked out his locker room to find Cena she found him getting to leave.

"John I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I have something for you so come with me." Cena was a little hesitate to go with Ellie since she was with Baron but he felt like he could trust her. She opened the door she threw him in he knew was in trouble.

"Here you go sweetheart have fun."

"Don't do this."

"Shut up asshole you started this. Remember this all your fault." Two laughed looking at like they were gonna kill him. She gave a kiss before leaving the locker room. Baron threw him into the walls hard like he was ragdoll after 10 minutes in the locker room he wanted to punish him backstage with the good stuff was. Baron dragged Cena to all the metal pipes throwing him into all of them you hear the noise his body made. Other superstars came out to see what was happening some were happy to see Cena getting beat up. Ellie returned she joined her man she picked up a pipe hitting upside his head you could hear a cracking sound. The superstars wondering why no one had stopped this or knew about it.

Before joining her man she went to up her friend Shinsuke telling him to fake being really sick so that Daniel and Shane would be busy with him and continue till she came to get him. He told her of course he walked to the office he told him that felt like he did a high fever and wanting to get sick then getting sick passing out.

Baron took off his belt wrapping it around Cena's neck pulling it tight holding there for a little bit. He was coughing trying to his air back. Baron managed to find handcuffs cuffing him around a wall he was helpless Ellie kicked him so hard he screamed so loud letting out one tear. 15 minutes later they uncuffed him Baron got in face.

"Listen asshole if you cost me another chance at the WHC it'll be much worst then this. How do you feel that no one came to aid and just watched it all?" Ellie walked into the medic room to get Shinsuke he got up walking away with her they looked at him like what just happened.


	10. beating up on cena then making him look

After losing you could see the anger in Baron's eyes like wanted to him. Cena ran out the ring like he scared he that look like wanted to cry.

30 minutes ago

Baron was getting ready for his match he wanted to get cena for causing him to lose his MIB chance. Ellie came in with a concern look on her face he knew it was bad.

"What's wrong baby?"

"That fucking coward cena is going to raw tomorrow. You have one chance to get him back."

"Because he's scared that I'm gonna do to him. After tonight he'll learn not to mess with me." They started to laugh at what was gonna happen to him.

End of flashback

He was stopped by Baron's girlfriend and a mysterious guy. Cena new what she could do she had hurt him before he was scared of her too. He was able to run up the ramp real fast.

"Go run away like the coward you are. Baron and Demetri get him. When we find you you'll be sorry." The guys ran after him grabbing "toys" Ellie was right behind them with a bat. She stopped to see Aj she knew cena probably would went to him.

"Aj did to see Cena?"

"Towards the parking lot."

"Thank you." She ran to the perking lot the guys followed they found him hiding behind a car. Ellie grabbed him by the arm dragging him out.

"You're so fucking dead and there is nothing to save yourself. Told you that you'll be sorry for screwing over my man."

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry. Your not gonna get away with it."

"Once we finish beating up on you no one is gonna believe you." He looked in her eyes she looked she wanted to kill him."

"You're only doing this because of Baron is it? So you'll do what your man tells you to do how pathetic."

"Shut up asshole or I'll shut you. You walk around like the world revolves around you. You think you can do whatever you want that will end tonight."

"You should talk." Baron hit Cena hard in the mouth a couple of times while Ellie hit him with her bat.

"You talk to her like that again and a broken jaw will be the least of your problems." They all took turns throwing him in the car till you should see dents Cena looked he couldn't move but that didn't stop him. Demetri picked him up throwing in the car window the glass broke there was blood. Baron picked a piece of glass dragging down his back and forehead. Cena managed to get up he picked glass throwing at Ellie getting her arm that made Baron really angry. Cena started to beat on her till she picked him throwing him into the wall. She was bleeding really badly from her arm.

"He's gonna pay for hurting you but I have a plan." They laughed looking at each other with evil looks. Demetri ran into Shane's office he looked upset Shane knew it was bad.

"What's wrong?"

"Cena went nuts and badly attacked Baron's girlfriend. He told Baron I'm gonna hurt you by hurting your girlfriend."

"That last time checked she was egging him on."

"Yeah but Baron told her to stay in the locker room he was scared of what he do to her. She said cena came to the locker room dragging her out to the parking lot." Shane went with him to see what was going on Ellie was on the ground crying.

"What happened here?"

"Cena came into Baron's locker room saying Baron messed with him and he was gonna hurt the one Baron cared about. I managed to back before he hurt me anymore. Baron knocked him out. Shane saw the marks and cut on the arm he helped her to the medic station to get stitches Baron wouldn't leave her side.

"Don't worry he'll pay for this."

A day later

Shane went to see Cena to get his statement and what happened he could barely talk because of his jaw.

"What happened at Summerslam why would you hurt Ellie for no reason?"

"She started it she attacked me and after everything they did me I was only fighting back."

"She was so traumatized I don't think she would make it up."

"Open your eyes she's a conniving bitch and they're all in on. You saw what they said to me before I ran away and you really think I hurt her to get back at Baron?"

"All I know you'll be suspended for a month."

"I can't believe you Shane."

At Baron's house

"Baby you're such a great actress he believed you. I bet Cena like WTF tying to get Shane to believe he was the victim. I bet they suspended him. He got everything he deserved we taught what happened when fuck us over." Ellie and Baron just laughed

va-q


End file.
